


The same lies

by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), valela



Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I think about Bruce meeting Jason in Crime Alley on the anniversary of his parents murder, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason made him laugh on his saddest day, Jason's origin DIDN'T CHANGE after Flaspoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: About two people who love each other too much to let go. Like father like son - a fanvid in EnglishО двух людях, которые слишком любят друг друга, чтобы и отпустить. Яблочко от яблони...
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг, визуал [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	The same lies

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> Batman #408-427  
> RHATO #1-6  
> Robin 80th Anniversary


End file.
